<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinx by SoWrongItsLottie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936169">Jinx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie'>SoWrongItsLottie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All About... Malec! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introductory Relationship, M/M, Malec, implied insecurities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood had always been told that he couldn't have what he truly wanted. He was told countless times that he had a set path to follow and he was determined to follow it... until he was introduced to Magnus Bane and everything he had ever believed to be true was soon forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All About... Malec! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone; I'm back with another Malec one-shot!</p><p>This time, I was given the challenge by my fellow writer, MyOwnWay, to create a one-shot focused around the lyrics to DNCE's '<em>Jinx</em>' which shows Alec having doubts about his relationship with Magnus. I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure that this is the best piece I've written BUT I'm still pretty happy with how it's turned out and I hope you enjoy it too :)</p><p>Anyway, please let me know what you think in the comments below &amp; as always Stay Happy &amp; Healthy - <em>SoWrongItsLottie</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah, I want, I want to tell everyone,<br/>
That you are, you are my only one, screaming at the top of my lungs,<br/>
But I’m whispering, I’m whispering, I’m whispering<br/>
‘Cause I don’t wanna Jinx it…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec lets out a yawn as he steps into the Institute, his head bowed down low as he tries to tame his unruly hair.</p><p>He hadn’t planned on staying the night at Magnus’ apartment, he had only gone there because Magnus told Jace that he needed Alec’s strength in order to finish healing Luke after he was attacked by an Alpha. Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus needed him specifically but he wasn’t going to question the Warlock’s methods; he had managed to stabilize Luke and that was all that mattered. After Magnus had moved Luke into the spare bedroom, Alec had set about starting to clean the blood Luke left off the couch. He was going to leave after he was done but Magnus had convinced him to stay for a drink. Needless to say, one drink quickly turned into two and then another couple after that, and by the time he looked at the clock, he found himself not wanting to leave. Whether it was because he just wanted to make sure that Luke was okay, or it was the undeniable attraction he had towards Magnus, Alec wasn’t entirely sure. What he did know was that if it was the latter, then there was no way his parents would approve.</p><p><em>It’s not our business to get involved with inter-Downworlder affairs</em>, his Mother would scowl, her voice ringing in his ears.</p><p>He doesn’t agree with that, but he wasn’t going to waste his energy arguing with her about it.</p><p>When he was growing up, Alec had always been taught that Shadowhunter’s were Protectors and that it was their job to defend and help those that were in need, regardless of their background. Over the past few years, it seemed as though Shadowhunter’s all around the world were losing sight of their purpose. The majority of those he’s come across expressing their own disgust at the idea of being in the same room as a Downworlder made his stomach twist. Alec didn’t see what the issue was, they were all on the same team, fighting the same fight as they were. If it wasn’t for his colleague’s and families closed mindedness about Downworlders, he would have probably told them about his relationship with Magnus by now.</p><p>Though, what he would have told them is a different story.</p><p>Alec couldn’t help but think, what was there to tell them anyway?</p><p>Aside from the frequent glances when the other wasn’t looking, and the stuttered sentences that Alec had managed to fumble out whenever he was around Magnus, there wasn’t much that he could say that would signify his relationship or explain his feelings. And, to tell the truth, he couldn’t exactly tell them about the amazing first date that they went on because they haven’t actually had the chance to go on one yet. Anytime they try, something always pops up, whether it be at the Institute or it was another Clary issue that Jace was dragging him headfirst into.</p><p>Alec knew that there was something between him and Magnus, he felt it from the very first moment they met but he could never bring himself to actually admit out loud what that could mean, especially with his parents’ prejudice remarks running through his head. Alec didn’t want to disappoint them and if that meant hiding who he was and sacrificing his own happiness then he was prepared to do that in order to get their validation. It’s not something he’s proud of doing, he would love nothing more than to just turn around and say enough is enough, he’s over trying to impress them.</p><p>But, as much as he wants to admit how he feels about the Warlock, he didn’t want to jinx what they had in case it was all in his head.</p><p>He didn’t even know if Magnus feels the same way he does because… why would he?</p><p>Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn who has lived a long life, who has met and no doubt been in love with a lot of people, human or otherwise, and has gained far more experience in dating and relationships than Alec could possibly even dream of. Compared to Magnus, Alec’s history was laughable. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to be in a relationship, it was just that he had always been expected to be a leader and as his parents used to tell him over and over again, <em>emotions cloud judgement</em> – which for the role he wanted he needed to follow.</p><p>He couldn’t be blinded by emotions.</p><p>He couldn’t be blinded by attractive High Warlocks.</p><p>For a long time, Alec had thought that he could follow their advice, he thought that he was happier being on his own, focused on his goal of running the New York Institute, content with keeping his emotions under lock and key but then he met Magnus and everything changed.</p><p>Instead of shying away, Alec took a cautious step forward.</p><p>He ignored his mind when it replayed his parent’s words, <em>emotions cloud judgement.</em></p><p>Instead of following along with orders, Alec decided to follow his gut.</p><p>And that was all because of Magnus.</p><p>Alec still has his doubts, of course, Magnus is immortal and Alec’s a Nephilim with an average life span and the ability to grow old. He knows that if things play out the way that he would like them to play out then he would one day be seen by Downworlders and Shadowhunter’s alike as an old man dating a man who still looks as though he’s in his thirties. It made Alec sad just thinking about it but he couldn’t dwell on the thought for long as he spots Isabelle sitting at one of the computer banks, her eyes widening as she sees him approach and jumps out of her seat.</p><p>“I bet I could take a wild guess as to whose making you smile,” Isabelle sings as she sidles up beside Alec as he passes.</p><p>Alec doesn’t say anything in response, he just shakes his head and carries on going, desperately needing to shower and get some sleep.</p><p>“Did you stay at Magnus’ last night?” Isabelle presses, eyeing him up and down, a smirk on her lips as she notices the disheveled hair.</p><p>“I was helping him take care of Luke’s injuries,” Alec answers, not looking at her as he tugs at his leather jacket.</p><p>“Sure, you where…” Isabelle grins, following him as he heads back towards the bedroom quarters.</p><p>“Izzy, don’t start.” Alec mutters, his good mood already fading.</p><p>“I’m just saying, Luke must have really taken a turn for the worse if you were there <em>all</em> night.”</p><p>Alec grit his teeth as he continued walking, he was so not ready to have this conversation and with his sister of all people.</p><p>“Okay, fine, you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fair enough.” Isabelle sighs, taking hold of his arm and forcing him to stop and look at her. “Trust me when I say I get what’s going through your head right now and believe me, you’re doing nothing wrong. What Mom and Dad taught us…”</p><p>“Izzy, just stop, okay? Whatever you think is happening between me and Magnus… don’t.” Alec says, his tone sharp as he pulls his arm away.</p><p>“Alec…” Isabelle tries to grab hold of him again but he steps away, shaking his head.</p><p>“No. I’m not talking about this because there’s nothing going on.”</p><p>Isabelle doesn’t say anything back, she just looks at him until he lets out a sigh and continues walking, his hearing focused and waiting to hear the sound of her heels following him but they never came; she wasn’t following him anymore. When he looked over his shoulder at her, he could see the dejected look in her eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. It wasn’t any of her business and she needed to learn that.</p><p>Still, the feeling of guilt was there in the back of his mind.</p><p>Isabelle had been the one person that he could talk to about anything, when they were growing up and before Jace had walked into their lives, Alec and Isabelle were practically inseparable. They were together for the majority of the day, only really breaking away long enough to get some sleep. She was his best friend and he wanted so badly to talk to her about his feelings in regards to Magnus but he couldn’t.</p><p>Alec was still coming to understand them himself and if he decided to take the leap and talk with Isabelle… he’s not sure what would happen.</p><p>In all fairness, Alec knew that he needed to speak with Magnus first before he spoke to his sister about this. He needed to know if Magnus was in the same boat as him, whether or not he truly felt the same way Alec was because if he wasn’t then Alec just didn’t see the point in chasing a relationship that wasn’t necessarily meant to happen. He didn’t need to waste a second worrying about what his parents would think if this was all for nothing.</p><p>He needed to see Magnus, but first, he needed a shower.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>“Yeah, I want, I want to tell everyone,<br/>
That you are, you are my only one, screaming at the top of my lungs,<br/>
But I’m whispering, I’m whispering, I’m whispering<br/>
‘Cause I don’t wanna Jinx it…”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus closed the door after Alec and leant back against it, his head hitting the wood as he let out a sigh.</p><p>He felt like he was floating on air.</p><p>In all his life, Magnus doesn’t recall ever feeling like this after a night that didn’t involve someone sleeping with him, after a night of just talking to someone, getting to know them and having a few drinks and sharing a few laughs. Despite the strange newness of this feeling, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t like it. In fact, he was surprised that it was Alec who he was spending the night with, as Magnus never thought that it would have been possible for him to convince the serious, handsome, Alec Lightwood to stay the night at his apartment so soon after meeting him.</p><p>Magnus was going to take that as a good sign though, there was no point in dwelling on negative thoughts.</p><p>It was still early days but Magnus had a really good feeling about Alec, a feeling that he had not been able to feel or to allow himself to feel in almost a Century. If Magnus was being bold then he would say that the feeling was telling him that Alec might just be <em>the one</em>. He wanted to tell everyone he knew that he’s finally found his one and only love, he wants to scream it from the top of his lungs from his balcony that he loves Alec Lightwood but there was a part of him that was scared to say the words out loud. Scared that if he put too much stock into them, that it would somehow break down. It was going to be hard enough for Alec to open up to him about his feelings without having the whole world know that Magnus found him attractive.</p><p>A small smile graces Magnus’ lips as he thought of the brooding Shadowhunter.</p><p>Magnus had hoped Alec would have least stayed for breakfast, but he understood that Alec had to get back to the Institute – a Shadowhunter’s job is never over and when you’re as important as Alec, it’s best to not disappear for too long. Magnus understood that more than anyone as it’s the same for him. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn came with an abundance of responsibilities which included reaching out to the Downworlders in town, making sure that they’re all safe, helping them out whenever they needed anything and of course, brewing up a couple of potions for clients.</p><p>A Warlock’s work was never done and at times, it could be positively exhausting.</p><p>Last night, for example, was proof of that.</p><p>Magnus was not expecting to have his evening interrupted by Clary and her Shadowhunter friends carrying a severely bleeding werewolf between them. He was a little annoyed at the intrusion but given that Luke was a Downworlder, it was his duty to make sure that he was taken care of. The only way that Magnus knew how to save him was by using his magic. If he’s being honest with himself, it had been a long time since he had thrown that much magic around, actually it had probably been too long time since he had to use that much magic. At first it felt good to finally be challenged, to finally be given a chance to test his magic’s limits but Magnus quickly realized that maybe he had overestimated his abilities. If Alec hadn’t have shown up when he did, Magnus would hate to think what would have happened to both himself and Luke; Magnus had almost passed out.</p><p><em>If it hadn’t been for Alexander catching me, Luke would have died</em>, Magnus thinks as he pushes himself away from the front door.</p><p>He followed the corridor down to the spare bedroom where Luke was currently resting and opened the door in order to check how he was doing. It was strange having a werewolf in his apartment; it was like he was setting someone – most likely Simon - up to make a bad joke.</p><p>As he looked into the dim-lighted room, he was surprised to see that Luke was already awake and seemed alert.</p><p>“I take it that your date went well last night?” Luke asked from the middle of the Queen-sized bed Magnus had insisted he take.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date,” Magnus replies, sweeping into the room and over to the bed where he started to fluff up the pillows.</p><p>“Really? Because from what I heard last night, that sounded like a first date.”</p><p>“Didn’t your Mother ever tell you that it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Magnus retorts, ignoring Luke’s first comment.</p><p>Luke shrugs and scoffs at Magnus’ question, hissing in discomfort at the movement.</p><p>“Take it easy, you’re going to have limited movement for a few days,” Magnus explains, putting his hands on Luke’s shoulders and easing him back against the pillows. “But to answer you, as much as I would love to go on a proper date with Alec, I don’t think that’s on the cards anytime soon.”</p><p>“Have you talked to him about going on a date? Have you even told him how you feel?” Luke asks, his eyes closing as he rests his head back.</p><p>“Are my feelings for him that obvious?” Magnus replies, a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“It doesn’t take a genius but if you’re looking for advice, just go for it.”</p><p>“Maybe…” Magnus murmurs, trailing off.</p><p>Luke was right, Magnus just didn’t want to admit it out loud to the Downworlder.</p><p>If Magnus was to win the heart of Alec and live out the rest of his eternal, immortal life, then he needed to be his usual bold self and ask Alec out on a date. If, by some unfortunate circumstance, that Alec rejects his idea of a date, then he will simply brush himself off and try again. Persistency was one of his strong suits and he knows in his gut that Alec feels the way he feels, even if he wants to repress his feelings, he knows that spark is there.</p><p>Magnus is toying with the idea of what he would say to Alec when Luke nudges him with his good elbow.</p><p>“Go and get your man,” he says, his voice drowsy as he starts to slip into unconsciousness.</p><p>Magnus lets out a small sigh and nods, walking out of the bedroom and back into the lounge where he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and opens up his contacts, his thumb hovering over Alec’s name. After taking in a deep breath and telling himself to be bold, he clicks call and waits.</p><p>
  <em>Well, here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah, I want, I want to tell everyone,<br/>
That you are, you are my only one, screaming at the top of my lungs,<br/>
But I’m whispering, I’m whispering, I’m whispering<br/>
‘Cause I don’t wanna Jinx it…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, come now, be honest… you couldn’t keep away, could you?” Magnus winks as he motions for Alec to step inside.</p><p>“You called me, remember?” Alec states, stepping past him. “What seems to be the emergency? Is Luke alright?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, he’s recovering well and should be back to work in a couple of days,” Magnus responds, closing the door and following Alec into the living room where he proceeds to head over to his drinks table; for some reason he’s suddenly nervous and in need of a little pick-me-up.</p><p>“That’s good to hear, so… why did you call?” Alec asks again, turning round to face Magnus, arms behind his back.</p><p>Magnus pauses for a moment as he thinks of the best way to start the conversation.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Magnus is actually speechless. Usually conversations like this would flow as easily out of him as if he was calling his magic to make an appearance but standing in front of Alec, with his presence looming over him, he was having trouble getting the words out. He felt like a teenager again, which is strange to think considering how he hasn’t been a teenager for almost four Centuries, there about.</p><p>Perhaps he could count this as something else that he’s discovered whilst being around Alec.</p><p>One thing’s for sure, his best friend Ragnor Fell would get a kick out this if he could see Magnus now.</p><p>“Magnus?” Alec calls out softly, stepping closer to him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Magnus finishes pouring the drinks and turns to face Alec with a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>It’s now or never.</em>
</p><p>“Actually, I wanted to speak to you about last night,” Magnus answers honestly.</p><p>He notices Alec grimace at the choice of subject and he takes in a breath, waiting for him to leave.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page,” Magnus adds as he hands the glass out for Alec.</p><p>“Okay… what page are you on exactly?” Alec stammers, his breath catching as he takes the glass with a slight nod.</p><p>Magnus could spell it out to Alec word by word, but he has often been told that actions speak louder, so he takes the opportunity of Alec standing close to him to lean forward, his head tilted up as he finds Alec’s lips and kissing him with everything that he had, just to make sure that Alec really understood what he was getting at. Honestly, Magnus is surprised he hadn’t kissed him sooner.</p><p>When he pulls away, Alec is stammering like a child, blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“O-oh… I see. Magnus, I just…” Alec starts, the words spinning round his head but not making their way down to his mouth in an order that makes sense to him. He had so many thoughts but the one that was bothering him at the moment is the one that comes out, “What are we doing, Magnus?”</p><p>Magnus takes a sip before he lowers his glass and raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side as he looks at Alec.</p><p>“I do believe that we were just making out but I guess that’s not what you mean.”</p><p>“No… I mean, yes, that is what I mean but what I’m actually trying to ask is… where do you actually see this relationship going?” Alec asks, taking a sip of his wine before setting it down on the coffee table in front of them; he didn’t trust his hands to remain steady enough to hold it in his lap.</p><p><em>Ah, there it is, beaten to the punchline… of course</em>, Magnus thinks as he fiddles with his own glass.</p><p>“Well, Alexander, I see our relationship going forward. I see myself falling more and more in love with you as each day passes and I hope that you could see yourself doing the same with me. I can see us getting married and living the rest of our lives, together as one.” Magnus replies, his voice soft as he moves closer to Alec, putting his glass down on the table beside Alec’s abandoned glass. “Isn’t that something you would like?”</p><p>“I would like that, of course I do, but… I’m just afraid that we’re going to end up jinxing ourselves, that this is all too good to be true.”</p><p>“It’s normal to feel this way, Alec. Relationships aren’t meant to start off easy, I know it may seem like everyone is in a honeymoon phase when they first get together but we don’t have to rush into anything if you’re not ready. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do, if you would like to wait until you know what you want to do, then I will gladly wait for you to make a decision. There’s really no pressure.”</p><p>“You don’t need to wait. I already know that I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispers, his voice softer than ever.</p><p>Alec couldn’t look at Magnus when he said those words, in his heart he knew that they were the right words to say, but all the doubts and anxiety that he had earlier after speaking with Isabelle, were all rushing back to him and he was getting confused about what he really wanted. When he closed his eyes, he could picture the looks on his parents faces as he steps off the path they wanted him to follow, he could picture Isabelle nodding enthusiastically at him with a wide grin on her face as she pushes him to go for it, and he could also picture Jace too, who nodded in approval.</p><p>For once in his life, as he stands in front of Magnus, he’s taking control of his life, he’s choosing the path that he wants to walk, he’s choosing a partner that he could see himself loving for the rest of his life, and as Magnus’ lips touched Alec’s again, all of his confusion and doubts washed away.</p><p>He was absolutely certain that he knew what he wanted.</p><p>He wanted Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.</p><p>And most of all, he wanted to scream out at the top of his lungs so that everyone would know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah, I want, I want to tell everyone,<br/>
That you are, you are my only one…"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>